


The New Kid

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At a new school, F/F, F/M, First Day of School, Nicole is a Basketball player, Waverly is a band geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Waverly has just moved to Cincinnati High School and is having a rough time. Pure fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you live in the U.S. or are affected by the U.S. government's decisions and/or are part of the LGBTQ Community and need someone to talk to about the actions made by President Trump, don't hesitate to reach out to me. My inbox is always open.

'Worst. Year. Ever.' Waverly thought to herself as she strolled down the fresh halls of Cincinnati High, watching as unfamiliar faces past her without taking a second glance, then something caught her eye. Bright red hair that stood out in the otherwise bleak school hallways. At a second glance Waverly had figured out that the girl with the red hair was beautiful, not just pretty, there were a lot of pretty girls at her new high school, But this girl was mesmerizing. Amazing brown eyes, and dimples that, if Waverly had to guess, god had sculpted by hand. She had known right then and there that if she had to make friends in this new town, hell, new country, it would have to be with _her_. By, the sound of the bell chiming in her ears she rushed to her first class of the day, where she would inevitably sit alone.

 

The first three classes passed just about as fast as the night that her daddy died; painfully slow. Then it was time for lunch. She, this hour, attempted to make new friends, so she approached a table with three girls sitting around it.

"Uh, Um, Hi, can I maybe sit here?" Waverly asked the blonde in the middle, timidly.

"These seats are taken," The blonde said, not even looking up from her phone.

Waverly's face fell, "Oh, okay," She said sadly, and walked off to sit at an empty table in the corner of the room. She began eating her lunch, ignoring all of the awkward stares she got from people passing by. About halfway through her lunch she spotted the beautiful red head walking towards her.

"Hi, um, can I sit?" The girl looked, nervous? 'Why would someone so beautiful be nervous to talk to someone like Waverly? Why would someone so beautiful even talk to someone like Waverly in the first place?' Waverly thought as she nodded her head.

"Hi, I'm Waverly Earp," She said with a smile.

"Nicole, Nicole Haught, May I ask you why such a pretty girl is sitting alone?" The red head asked with a smile that made Waverly's heart go a thousand miles a minute. Maybe this wont be the _worst_  year ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, follow me on tumblr @aubory-bugg17 for news on this fic. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope the longer chapter made up for it. Kudos and comments are always appreiciated, XOXO, EmreyShipper17.

It had been a day. A freaking day and Waverly was head over heels. 'Are you kidding me?' Waverly thought to herself after she had walked out of the school with Nicole. Nicole had walked Waverly to every single class she had after lunch. And now, she was walking Waverly to her car, She had offered to show Waverly around town afterschool. 'Can she be any more amazing? Stop it, Waverly. She's probably straight.' Waverly looked up to see that she was approaching Nicole's black pickup. She turned her head to find Nicole staring at a group of jocks hanging out by the football field. Her pace quickened, She looked almost scared when she saw said Jocks walking towards them.

"How's Cincinnati's Number one dyke?" A short, brown haired man spat, pushing Nicole backward a little with his hand. Dyke? Waverly had heard that before, that's a slur directed towards, lesbians. Waverly is pulled out of her thoughts by Nicole's voice,

"Not now, Champ." She gave the boy a challenging look. A look that Waverly honestly found pretty cute.

"You trying to turn the new girl into a faggot like you?" Champ hisses, so close to Nicole she had to back up, so she wouldn't smell the horrible stench of Champ's breath.

"Just being a good person, Champ. Now if you'll excuse us." Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and started walking. Waverly's hand was burning, and her heart was so loud, she was pretty sure Nicole could here it.

 

* * *

 

 

They were five minutes into the car ride, the comfortable silence was broken by Waverly,

"So what's with that Champ guy? If you don't mind me asking." Waverly said shyly.

"Oh yeah, Um he's just- he's not a nice person, is all." Then Waverly remembered the slurs he used.

"Nicole, you don't have to answer this if it makes you uncomfortable, but, does Champ not like you because you're g-gay?" Nicole looked scared, almost, disappointed. She didn't answer for a while. They just sat in awkward silence until she finally spoke up.

"I came out last year. Everybody took it well except for my parents and Champ. And I guess those were the only opinions that mattered to me. At the time Champ was my best friend and he just wasn't there anymore after I told him. And my parents told me that I had two days to drop this act or get out of their lives forever." She paused taking a breath before continuing, "So I uh- I started living with my aunt, and things have gotten a lot better since. And I do this every time, I scare people away. Its okay if you j want to just cancel those plans-"

"Nicole," Waverly intertwined their fingers. "Nicole, Look at me. You aren't different to me. To me you are still the same sweet person that sat with me when nobody else would. You are still the person that walked me to all of my classes, which probably made you late to yours. And you are still the person that I want to show me around the city because I know that you aren't a dick, like Champ." Nicole looked up with nothing but hope and adoration for the girl sitting in the passenger seat of her truck, and suddenly, she didn't feel as alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue this story. Thanks for reading you can find me on tumblr @aubory-bugg17 with any questions. XOXO -EmreyShipper17


End file.
